


Wanted

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: The





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He was wanted. For the first time in his life—wanted. Not needed, not cared about, but wanted. People were searching for him; hunting him out; trying to bring him to justice; whatever the cost. Dead or alive even.

 

If he reveled in the sort of emotion necessary, he would say he was giddy with it all. A fugitive for doing exactly what was asked of him.    

For the first time ever, he was free of all obligations. He had an inexplicable moment where no one required anything from him; it was bliss—if he went for those things. Which of course he didn’t.


End file.
